For those who Wait
by TheeLover
Summary: After a while, nations have begun to appear as a few people's "spirit animals" as a complex to learn about something The problem is something is much worse than what they go through, but something they at the same time to. Together with their chosen humans they have to face everything together
1. Chapter 1

She shut down her laptop for the last time today. Another failed roleplay was all she could mutter. She had friends who did better than her, but recently they've just been ignoring her. She sometimes reads posts about people who have the same problem, so she guesses it's just natural. The wet cheeks are slowly acting as a sort of walkway for the salty water to stain her beautifully clean carpet with no spots on. She couldn't call it failed at some points because the reason it failed was that tonnes of stupid idiots filling everything up and avoiding her as much as possible. She quickly tries to wipe the dumb tears away and dries her cheek as well. It's embarrasing for a 15 year old like this to be crying like this, but you thought you weren't that bad at it. It just sucks being a hetalian in this little village in practically nowhere. Though, she has school tomorrow, so she's gonna sleep a little longer this night. Sighing, she laid the laptop up on the beige cupboard whom's shadows completely blended into the background of the black night. She took a quick glance to her personalized clock standing on the cupboard as well as a lamp with a rather cut around shape from the different experiments she had put it through. Looking at the perch by the closed window you try not to depress yourself anymore with your long lost parrot whom had run away due to you irresponsibly leaving the window open during a training session. Irresponsible really, but the thoughts she didn't want to have haunting her the entire evening, so she decided just to fall quickly asleep. The sleep was black and nothingness as per usual with the nights, never seeming to lean towards nightmares nor dreams. Just more balancing in the middle. Truth to be told, it is because that she does not know she is depressed. Sure it sounds weird, but imagine if you grew up not knowing when someone or something is going over the line to making you depressed, what people do is something horrible but everyone goes through it, and she knows that, she just doesn't know they go harder on her, she feels it, but she doesn't know it. Darting her eyes open, she expected to have been waken by the shimmering light of the coast and the dawn sun rising above the horizon. She'd expected the dark curtains usually sewn in a red colour to be cast with black shadows from the bright light sucking all the colours out of the seemingly lifeless curtain. Instead two blue eyes were the ones to suck up all the colours of the room so they could catch her attention. They were small and unusual for whatever creature it belonged to, but hadn't the window been closed. Maybe the window had been smashed into millions of glass shards, or small diamonds as she liked to call them to be more kind. Yeah, millions of tiny diamons flying through the air or lying on the ground wouldn't have been surprising at this point. Actually, she'd figured that it was what happened. She grabbed a flashlight to reveal the seemingly eager feathered creature in front of her sitting on the perch as mentioned previously belonged to her parrot. The window was opened, so maybe she just didn't lock it properly, but the question would've been how the eagle would've entered when a human should only be able to use the strength to open it at this point. She turned around to greet the eagle, but it had already taken the lead with talking. "Look, before you freak out. I'm America, kinda your spirit animal. I'm not here to kill you or anything cliché like that, actually it's kinda a test. I hope you can help... Uhh, I really have no freaking idea what your name is. Kindly explain it please" She was taken aback. That did sound like america, and considering it's a talking eagle she decided to hop on, even if she thought it was pretty dumb. Looking at him for a while, she realized she'd forgotten to tell him her name. Hinting she was sleepy, he sat on the perch and closed his eyes, but he did catch something before he feel asleep being a bird can fall asleep quickly.

"Willow"


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, okay! Let me get this straight." Willow took a pause to breathe before looking back up at the eagle who was supposidly America. "You're my spirit NATION. All the other nations are spirit nations too for other people. Only I can see your human form in real life. And you're here, because?" She had lost track of time a long time ago. The snow that kept falling down from the roof certainly didn't help their problem. The foot tapped on the creaking beech wood on the floor that lead into a cellar filled with mostly just stuff like laundry as per usual. School was cancelled for obvious reasons which she had pretty much known from the beginning would happen, she just wanted to be prepared for anything. Brushing her hand over the cold table, she shuddered at it's smooth surface suddenly had contact with the palm of her hands. There hand't been put any layers of any sort of sheet due to her family all being absent again today. It wasn't unusual it was cold, the rush of the cold had just sat a reaction through the palm of her hand. A nod and a smile came from the eagle assuring her that it was no regular human, the expressions were to humane to be anything else. Weird that an eagle could smile, but she just shook her head while throwing her arms up in the air and flailed them around along with her answer. "Alright, alright! I give up! The fact that you're REAL and not fictional creeps me out, it really does! But when that's true, I can believe every freaking thing!" the arms were still flailing around everywhere in the empty room. The eagle just sighed and looked around the room, gazing at the shadows dancing on the different shades of blue on the walls. Sometimes it wondered her why it was so blue, and not another colour. She got distracted by the note that the chat she had joined, someone had joined and seemingly wanted her attention. She began chatting leaving the nation/eagle settle in his new location.

_FemfreedomAmerican has joined [WNAU]_

_FFA: OMG, Willow you won't believe me when I say this_

_NWN: Hey Dommy!_

_NWN: What's going on, and trust me. After what I've been through, you can betcha that I'll believe you_

_FFA: Okay, so like remember I roleplay often as Fem!America, right?_

_NWN: Yeah, it's like your trademark character_

_FFA: Well, today an eagle came in and it like. TALKED. I'm pretty sure you think I'm crazy now_

_FFA: Hey you still there?_

_NWN: Oh yeah yeah, I am!_

_NWN: The same thing happened to me, man_

_NWN: Just with the normal one_

_FFA: OMG, great!_

_FFA: For a second I thought I had made you believe I was insane_

_FFA: Wait, no you're joking right?_

_NWN: No actually I'm not!_

_NWN: It seriously happened, the dude just broke into my house_

_FFA: What the hell is going on?_

_NWN: IDK, but we can agree that this is really creepy_

_FFA: Yeah_

_FFA: GTG, Sorry!_

_FemfreedomAmerican has left [WNAU] (Connection Closed)_

With that she turned to the eagle, but he'd disappeared. Instead there leaned a figure over the computer. "This girl has an obsession with my sister, huh? Interesting" She couldn't help but smile at the figure knowing that something would have to come out of the enthusiastic hidden genius sometime.

"Want to get something to eat?"


End file.
